What a Misunderstanding
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: Maddie talks to Jazz because she believes her daughter has a crush on Danny Phantom.


**Title:** What a Misunderstanding  
**Author:** Multi Shipper Girl  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom.  
**Summary:** Maddie talks to Jazz because she believes her daughter has a crush on Danny Phantom.  
**Author's Note:** This is told in Jazz's perspective. Enjoy reading and please review! :)

* * *

My parents and I came home. I have...well; _we_ have saved my brother's butt yet again. He was fighting Plasmius. When Danny got blasted against the wall, that's when we came in. I used the thermos to suck him back into the Ghost Zone and to make him leave Danny alone. He looked back at us in surprise, but I notice his blue eyes were angry and it was directed at me. He's mad that we intruded his ghost fighting, but he should be thankful. I know I'll hear about it from him soon whenever he gets home.

As always, my parents wanted to catch Danny Phantom. It was their dream. I convinced them not to. They don't know Danny's secret and I know they'll feel more than awful if they killed their own son. I can't let that happen. I _need_ to protect Danny.

Before I could go upstairs to my room, my mother wanted to talk to me. About what? I don't know. I do know they planned this because I heard her and Dad's mutterings that they wanted to talk to me. Dad didn't want to do it so he let Mom handle it. I hope it's not going to be an awkward mother and daughter conversation.

"Jazz, honey," I turn around to her. "Come with me to the living room. I would like to talk to you." I followed her to the couch and we sat down.

Oh no. I hate it when conversations would start out like that. It could either mean two things; it would be a good or a bad conversation. It's even worse when it's with one of my parents. At least I'm not having this talk with Dad. I should be thankful for that.

I don't know what she would talk to me about. I don't have a boyfriend. I am sixteen so I don't need to have _the talk_ which is every teenager's fear.

Something is up. I don't know what that is...

"I know you don't like to get anyone hurt," I am clueless. I have no idea where this is going. Nevertheless, I silently agree by nodding. "But we have to stop him from terrorizing Amity Park-"

"Mom, he's not _terrorizing_ the Park or anybody," Danny should thank me for defending him. "If you watch closely, he's _saving_ Amity Park and _helping_ people-"

"Jazz, he scares them-"

I'm getting annoyed at her because she's not listening. "They don't understand! He's not like the other ghosts, Mom. He's a hero." I was very sincere about that because it's true. Danny doesn't get a lot of credit for what he does. He always gets blamed.

She sighed and I know she's tired of arguing. "I knew you'd say that..."

I'm confused. What? What does she mean by that?

"...What?"

"I know you may think that Danny Phantom is attractive," My eyes widen in horror and I feel my mouth drop a little. "But he's young. He's only fourteen-"

I stop her quickly. I didn't want to hear anymore. _Me_ having a crush on my own _brother_ Ew! That's incest which is totally disgusting! "Mom, I don't have a-"

"I know you don't want to admit it, but its okay," She said soothingly with a comforting hand on my shoulder, but I don't feel that comfort. Instead, I feel disgusted. "Your father and I finally found out why you don't want us to hurt him," They're going to be _so_ wrong. "You have a crush on him."

Yeah. They are _so _wrong.

I'm too embarrassed that I can't say anything.

"But I'm afraid we can't let him-"

"But, Mom!" I tried to stop her. I wanted to explain to her about who Danny really is. I know he would hate me that I exposed his secret, but this conversation has gone too far!

"Jazz," She said in a stern voice. It was a voice that Danny and I know well when we would act like this, but I have a good reason to. "You can't keep protecting Danny Phantom forever!"

I'm sorry, Danny, but I have to do this. I know he's going to hate me.

"Danny Phantom is your son!" I blurted out and her face is completely in shock.

I know I have a story to tell. Dad joined us too. I explained to them what Danny told me.

* * *

"WHAT!" Danny exclaimed angrily.

His friends looked miffed at me as well, but I don't care what they think. I had to do it. The conversation was getting out of hand. I only told him what I did, but not the whole story. I don't think I could do it anyway in front of his friends. It was too embarrassing. I don't need them to laugh about it behind my back.

"I'm sorry, Danny, but I _had_ to."

"Why?" He demanded.

I sighed looking at his friends then back at my brother. "We'll talk about this later, okay-"

"No, Jazz. _Now_."

I narrowed my eyes at him crossing my arms. Since when has he become the boss of me?

"I said _later_, Danny. When we are home."

I walk away from the front school going to that place. I know he would be walking with Tucker and Sam. I waited for him inside my room. Minutes later after I finished my homework, he came in. He still had that angry look on his face. He passed our parents because they told me that they wanted to talk to him about his other...ghostly half life.

"What made you reveal my secret to Mom and Dad?"

Once I told him to close the door, he confirmed his promise that he wouldn't laugh and tell his friends. I explained what happened. I was trying to be confident about it, but I was embarrassed and sheepish about it. I told him that our parents believed I had a crush on him. Then, Danny did the worst thing. He did something unbelievable.

He laughed at me.

"Danny!" I scolded him and I hit him on the arm for that. He promised me he wouldn't laugh. He's such a jerk.

His eyes had tears in them and his face was red because he was laughing so hard. I can't believe he finds this amusing! This should be disturbing not hilarious! I don't understand my brother's humor.

"C'mon, Jazz," He said in between laughs. "How can you think this is not funny?"

"It's _not_. I don't understand how _you_ can think this is funny. Don't you think that is gross?"

He immediately stopped laughing and his face was serious. "Yeah, but," He chuckled. I knew him being serious wasn't going to last. "Mom thought you had a crush on me."

"On _Danny Phantom _not Danny Fenton." It useless to defend myself, I know, but I had to. I'm done being in this embarrassment pool.

"Same person, genius," He remarked at me and I give him an annoyed look. He sighed. "You didn't have to tell them my secret. I thought you were smart enough to think of something else. Besides, I was going to tell them whenever I'm ready."

"I know, but I had to. The talk was pure torture. You should've known they're going to find out soon like I did. Either by accident or on purpose."

"I know, but...this is unexpected..."

"You're telling me. They said they wanted to talk to you about it."

"Great..." He groaned.

"Sorry, Danny." I really was.

He shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going to take a shower first," There was a smirk I notice on his lips and I know he's going to say something stupid. "That would involve me taking my clothes off so don't you have-"

My eyes widen and I didn't want to hear anymore. "Ew! Danny! Gross! Just stop!"

I was going to hit him again, but as he turned intangible, I heard his laugh. I just hit air.

I growled and exclaimed. "I hate you, Danny!"


End file.
